


Method Acting

by MikeJaffa



Category: Bakuretsu Tenshi | Burst Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeJaffa/pseuds/MikeJaffa
Summary: Missing scenes from “Mansion Where Lurks the Demon” and “Wash this Garden with Blood!”  Meg goes to great lengths to maintain her cover.





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: One night I gave a challenge to two lesbian Facebook friends who also happen to be fellow Burst Angel fans and fan fic writers. The challenge was to break the ice between Kyo and Meg. This popped into my head the following morning. But just because I proposed this answer, does not mean they are off the hook! You know who you are.   
> DISCLAIMER: Gonzo owns Burst Angel. I am making no money off this fic. It includes English language dialog from the episode written by David Haynes. Used without permission, but I hope Gonzo and Funimation won’t sue me. (P. S. Trying to read the end credits on Amazon is difficult, so if you don’t have the DVD, you’re SOL.) Rated M/Mature for language and sexual situations.

“Hey, Meg!” Kyohei’s voice called. “Over here!” 

Meg turned towards the voice and stared into the flashlight. She had been on the roof of St. Lucia’s academy, reporting back about her under cover mission, although tonight, she had not reported anything. She had threatened to leave if she had not been brought some real food. The thought of Jo, Sei, and Amy stuffing their faces with Kyo’s gourmet cooking while she subsisted on the dreck the cafeteria laughingly called food made her blood boil. Then when she had hung up, she had been discovered by a student, Nadesico. Nadesico had loaned Meg her coat. And then a text arrived on her phone: Head into the woods near the school.

And then Kyohei had shined a light in her face. “Over here,” he repeated.

“Turn that light off!” she hissed as she crept his way. 

“Ok…wait.” The flashlight went off, but then another lamp on the ground went on. Kyo bent to adjust it, to turn it down as low as he could, and Meg saw the picnic basket loaded with food. 

And then Meg realized what Kyo was wearing: A St. Lucia’s uniform and an auburn pony-tailed wig. 

She was still laughing when Jo called from the trailer. 

Jo groused, “Laugh it up, Meg. I don’t think the whole school heard you yet.”

“Sorry!” Meg managed. “I can’t help it!” She kept laughing.

Kyo wasn’t in a laughing mood. “They made me wear this just in case I was spotted,” he said.

In order to eat with both hands, Meg put the phone in speaker mode and talked and ate as she reported back to Jo and Amy, Kyo kneeling next to her as he held the phone; and Amy gave her info on the school and the Ishtar Club some of the girls belonged to.   
Then Jo said, “New Guy—show it to her.”

“Yeah, right.” Kyo put down the phone and started to take his top off.

“What are you doing, you perv?” Meg snapped. “I’ll have you know I have no interest in your like that so keep your clothes on!” But she looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she ate her noodles. 

Thankfully, Kyo had a black t-shirt on under the top. He pointed at a button. “Look. There’s a miniature camera built in the button.”

Meg put the bowl down and accepted the top from Kyo. “Oh, I see.”

Amy’s voice sounded over the phone: “We want you to take as many pictures as you can. The camera will transmit back here.”

“Yeah,” Meg said. “That’ll work. Anything else?”

Jo said, “No. New Guy, get out of there as fast as you can.”

Kyo said, “Right.” He hung up.

One bowl empty, Meg reached for another one.

“Meg--”

“Kyo, that food in there is terrible! I haven’t had a decent meal in days. I want to make the best of it.”

“I know, but you heard Jo. And won’t you be found out if you’re away too long?”

“Well…ok, you’ve got a point, but I am not leaving this food. Sooooo…you eat with me. Then we get through it quicker. But I’m not letting you leave with one morsel of food.”

“Ok.”

As they ate, Meg thought the situation over. She hadn’t been the nicest to Kyo, to put it mildly, but this was the second time he had laid it on the line for her. This time, he had had done so voluntarily to keep her on mission. That deserved some recognition.

Meg said, “I’m sorry I yelled earlier. It’s just…I grew up on the streets of New York and met plenty of characters who would do nasty things to girls…even little girls. I learned pretty quick to keep my guard up.”

“I’m not like that, Meg.”

“I know that, Kyo. And this is very brave of you. Believe it or not, I do appreciate it.”

“Yeah, well…you have your moments.”

“Really?”

“You’re such a picky eater, I know that if you won’t eat it, no one will. In fact, I’ve started calling it ‘The Meg test.’ Haven’t failed it yet.”

Meg smiled. “Maybe I’ll just eat anything.”

“Oh, no, you have standards. And when I think something in class won’t meet it, I say so. My teacher has commended me for it. She’s even given a little lecture about how a personal chef has to really get to know his clients.”

“Cool.” She smiled and decided to go with the lightened mood. “And you did look good in drag. With a little makeup, you’d look pretty fetching.”

He soured. “Don’t remind me.”

“No, Kyo, that was a compliment! There’s this little LGBTQ restaurant. Jo and I did a job for the owner a while back. He owes us a favor. We could get you all dressed up and take you there for dinner. Little token of our appreciation.”

“And if someone I know seems me out with you in women’s clothes? Think I’d get a real girlfriend then?”

“I dunno, Kyo. You’d be surprised. But I am trying to say that in spite of being something of a bitch, I do appreciate what you do for us and I’d like to find some reasonable way to show it.”

Kyo thought it over as he chewed and swallowed. “Dinner without me in drag?”

“Um…oh—” She thought she heard a noise and broke off. She raised a hand to Kyo. 

Kyo put down his food and turned down the lamp.

The rustling continued.

Meg winced. “Shit!” she hissed.

“I did try to warn you,” he whispered. “What now?” 

Meg listened and hoped whoever it was wasn’t heading their way, but it sounded like they were getting closer, headed right for them. She turned the situation over in her mind but could think of only one way to salvage the situation. 

She hissed, “Lie down!”

“What?” 

“Lie down, now!”

Kyo started to lie down on the picnic blanket. “Wh—Meg, you’re not—uh—” 

Meg climbed onto him. “Put your arms ar—” Kyo was already embracing her. “Good.” She turned towards the rustling and listened. Whoever was coming towards them was almost on top of them. Meg grimaced. Then looked down at Kyo. “Kyo,” she hissed, “I think I gotta sell this, but just remember that’s the only--”

“I know. Go ahead.”

‘Yeah, like you hate the idea of me kissing you,’ Meg thought sardonically, but they were out of time. Meg pressed a kiss onto his mouth. He held her tighter and returned it. She kissed her way down his cheek and neck and bit him on the neck. 

The bushes next to them rustled. A girl’s voice hissed, “Oh, I’m sorry!”

Meg looked up and turned towards the source of the voice. “Angelique? Is that you?” Meg could just barely make out two silhouettes, Angelique and…was that a boy at her elbow?

Angelique said, “I guess I’m not the only one to sneak a boy onto the grounds, but…wait, is that a picnic basket?”

“Yes, Kyo’s a good cook and a very thoughtful boyfriend.” 

Kyo said, “Anything for my baby,” and kissed her cheek. Meg was surprised that she more worried about whether that was overselling it than indignant over being kissed, but she tossed that in the back of her mind as she kept a smile on her face. 

“I see,” Angelique said. Meg had the impression Angelique’s beau was now in trouble. “Well, I won’t keep you.” Angelique and…whoever retreated. Kyo and Meg could hear the other couple move way, but then the sounds of their movement stopped.

Then other noises started.

Meg winced. “Oh for Chrissake!” she whispered in Kyo’s ear. “How am I going to get you out of here now? It’ll look suspicious if you leave too soon.”

Kyo thought, then whispered in her ear, “I have an idea. Follow my lead.” He raised is voice to a hiss: “Do we have to talk about this now? Come on, Meg! I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Meg picked up on it. This might work. “That makes this the perfect time!” she hissed back. 

“How many times do I have to tell you there’s nothing going on? Nothing! She’s just my boss. That’s all.”

“Oh, don’t give me that. She’s gorgeous! And rich. And has big boobs, and you just love boobies, don’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Don’t tell me there’s nothing.”

“You are so paranoid!”

“Paranoid, am I? Well, then you can just--”

A voice called from the direction of the school: “Who’s there?”

The whole forest seemed to come alive. Meg heard the rustling of clothes being put on and the pounding of feet.

Meg couldn’t help herself. She stifled a laugh as she rolled off Kyo. “Oh my god…and to think I was worried about sneaking around here.” She started to help Kyo stuff the remains of the picnic into the picnic basket.

Kyo smiled. “Well at least I have a cover story for getting out of here.” 

“Yup. Just don’t get trampled in the stampede.” She crawled back to the path. “I think the coast is clear.”

Kyo had the picnic basket in his arms. “Ok. And Meg…stay safe.”

She let herself smile. “I will.”

8

8

Meg got back to her dorm room without incident. The next day, none of the girls said anything about what had happened in the woods that night.

That was the only thing that went right.

Of course, Nadesico turned out to be the main bad guy and turned into a monster. Of course, Jo had had to infiltrate the school and ultimately come to Meg’s recue (again). But even that went sideways, and Meg ended up shooting what had been Nadesico’s brain as it clung to Jo’s body.

The school closed down almost immediately after that. Meg visited her friend, Yokko in the hospital…and lied to Yokko about the possibility of them still being friends.

When Jo and Meg got back to the trailer, Kyo was cooking, and she could hear Amy in her lab. 

Sei came down the steps from the cockpit. “Meg. Could I have a word with you?”

“Sure.”

Meg followed Sei into the cockpit. Sei touched a button and the hatch to the living area slid shut. She motioned to one of the captain’s chairs; they sat facing each other. 

Sei said, “Meg, the other night, when Kyohei was sent to bring food to you, you were almost made, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“And according to Kyo, that’s why he came back covered with lipstick and with a pronounced bite mark on his neck.”

“Lipstick? I didn’t see that. But it was dark.”

“It was your shade.”

“Well I did kiss him.”

“Several times.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you bit him.”

“Yes.”

“He said that was to protect your cover.”

“I couldn’t see any other way to explain a boy meeting me on school grounds.”

“I see. Why don’t you walk me through it, Meg? Tell me exactly what happened.”

Sei went through it several times, questioning every detail more than once. Meg was thinking how this felt like interrogation when she realized that was what was happening: Sei was interrogating her, asking the same questions repeatedly to see if the story stayed consistent. It was one way to tease out lies.

“And what did you say the other girl’s name was again? Francine?” Sei asked.

“No,” Meg said, “Angelique.”

“Of course. And what was her boyfriend’s name?”

“It didn’t come up. Look, Sei, nothing happened. I was caught and I couldn’t think of any other way to explain what a boy was doing in the woods behind an all girl’s school. In the same situation, you would have done the same thing, right?”

“I suppose. But was it necessary to actually make out with him?”

“A little. I wasn’t planning to go below the belt, but I had to sell it, Sei.”

“Mmm. I can see how that would lend your cover story verisimilitude.” 

“Exactly. It was strictly business, and Kyo got that right away.” Meg smiled. “He was great.”

Sei arched her eyebrows. “In what way?”

“He did a good job thinking on his feet. It was his idea we stage a fight to explain why he left so soon. And it all worked. My cover held up, and at the end of the day, we found out what was going on and the school got shut down. Everything worked out ok. Right?”

“Yes, I suppose. It did. Good work. Both of you.”

Meg got up. “Anything else?”

“I would like to show you something. But you will have to keep it between us.”

“Sure.”

Sei got up and keyed a console on a wall panel. A panel slid aside. Sei pulled out a small metal brief case and put it on the console next to her.

Sei said matter-of-factly, “These are tranquilizers and stimulants. If you became…indisposed for an extended period, I would use them to manage Jo. It would be difficult, but Bailan’s profilers assure me it is possible. Do we understand each other, Meg?”

Meg’s blood ran cold. Regardless of what was really happening between Kyo and Sei, or even whether Kyo and Sei admitted their feelings, Sei’s unspoken message was crystal clear: ‘You are not indispensable, and I don’t care how loudly and how often you proclaim that you are gay. Kyo is not for you. If I ever catch you fucking my man, I will fucking kill you, and they will never find your fucking body.’ And with the Chinese mob princess, that was a real possibility.

Meg said, “Yes, Sei, perfectly.”

“Good.” Sei put the case back in its wall niche and close the door. “Do not tell Jo about this.”

“Mum’s the word!”

“Good. Please send her in. I want to talk to her about tonight’s job.”

8

8

After the cockpit door had closed on Jo and Sei’s meeting, Meg flopped down next to Kyo on the sofa. He had his nose in a workbook.

Meg said, “What are you doing?”

“Homework,” he said without looking.

“Shouldn’t you be cooking or something?”

“I am.”

“Sitting over here? That’s a neat trick.”

Kyo smiled. “I’ll tell you a secret about cooking, Meg: most of the time it’s no work. Once you get the ingredients the way you want them, you set a temperature, set a timer, and wait.” He checked the time on his phone. “About five minutes before Amy’s dinner is done. And since you and Meg have a job tonight, I figured I would wait before making the stuff I leave for you and Jo. And in the meantime, catch up on some book assignments.”

“There go some cherished illusions.”

“That’s me, the great myth buster.” He picked up a Tupperware box and passed it to her. “Here.”

“What are they?”

“Cookies. You’re always complaining you don’t get any before Amy eats them all, so I made some just for you.”

She accepted the box. “You shouldn’t have, Kyo. Seriously, you shouldn’t have.” She opened it. “I shouldn’t now that I think about it. Ok. Just one.” She ate a cookie. She moaned. “Oh, that was awesome. Ok, one more.” She ate it. “One more, and that’s it!” She ate the cookie, hesitated, then closed the box and put it on the table. 

Kyo smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

She turned to him. “Ok. Let me see it.”

“See what?”

“The you-know-what.”

Kyo turned to her. Meg pulled down his collar, revealing the red mouth shaped mark.

She winced. “And that was two days ago? Eyooogh! I really chomped on you.”

“Are you sure you’re not into guys?”

“Positive.”

“Oh.”

Meg noted the trace of disappointment in his voice. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Kyo, next time you feel that way, just remember all the things about me that drive you crazy and be thankful you don’t have to deal with that 24-7.”

“Well…ok. But still, you have your moments.” 

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Back at ya, buddy--”

Sei’s voice intruded: “I’m sorry. Are we interrupting?” She and Jo were standing behind the couch.

Meg couldn’t have pushed back from Kyo faster if he was radioactive. “No, no! Just chatting with Kyo. No big deal.”

A rare touch of mirth was in Jo’s eyes. She said, “Y’know, Sei, we could leave them alone for a few minutes.” 

Sei’s back stiffened. She was not amused. She said, “We leave in five. I will be in the car. Gear up.” She turned on her heel and left the trailer. 

Meg rubbed her forehead. “Jo, you’re going to get me killed saying things like that.”

“It was just a joke, Meg.”

“Don’t quit your day job, honey.”

“What day job?” Jo asked. “I usually work at night.” She went past Meg to Meg and Jo’s room.

Meg stood up. “‘The Meg test,’ huh?” she said. “Got anything else nice to say about me after I’m gone?”

Kyo thought. “‘She’d fit right in in a wild west themed burlesque show’?”

“Oh…uh, we’ll stick with Meg test for now. Then again, maybe she would just have my legs broken.”

“Who’d have your legs broken!?” Kyo yelped.

“Oh…don’t worry about it. I have to get ready. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Meg turned away and murmured under her breath, “I hope.”

THE END


End file.
